


and all he saw was red

by fantasize



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Angst, Fighting, Fluff, HeeTeuk, Love, M/M, Oneshot, TeukChul, based on a real story but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasize/pseuds/fantasize
Summary: Heechul has had enough of Jungsoo's possessive girlfriend. Though it doesn't serve enough explanation as to why Heechul feels so 'red' around his friend.





	and all he saw was red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mecchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchi/gifts), [silverkatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverkatana/gifts).



> idek what this is but its my birthday and i felt like writing some teukchul so enjoy? i guess

It wasn’t fair.

 

It was supposed to be  _ his  _ time with Jungsoo. The time when he could have fun with the stressed boy and let him live it up a little. But his darned girlfriend was so overly possessive that she wanted him with her all the time. 

 

It angered Heechul, even though he didn’t know exactly why. Whenever Gunhee would nudge his arm and ask him why his face was so red, he’d reply, “He may be her girlfriend, but he’s our friend first! She can’t drag him wherever she goes,” earning a smirk from the other.

 

“Why are you so jealous, Kim Heechul? You’re acting like an upset girlfriend.” Their friends would always tease.

 

This time, it was different.

 

Tonight, when he was playing pool with Jungsoo, he felt something different. He felt his skin burn at contact with the other. He felt so good around the boy that he didn't know what to label this feeling as. Heechul referred to it as feeling ‘red’, his favorite color. 

 

Of course, one phone call had to ruin everything.

 

He looked up from the red wine glass in his hand, eyes landing on a frustrated Jungsoo on the phone. He mouthed the words along with him, knowing what he would say next.

 

“But I spent the whole day with you, can’t I spend an hour with my friends?” He voiced out, and Heechul scoffed. He leaned in towards Hyukjae’s ear. “Next, he’ll say,  _ ‘You know I love you. Why can’t you ever trust me?’.  _ Wanna bet?” Heechul whispered, and Hyukjae laughed.

 

“You know I love you! Why can’t you ever trust me?” Jungsoo muttered, and the two boys watching snickered with each other. “Come on Heechul Hyung, this happens every time the poor man is out. It’s the fiftieth time this conversation has happened.” Hyukjae stated, and Heechul nodded.

 

“This guy can never just say no, huh? This is getting annoying. He doesn’t even get to breathe!” Shindong exclaimed, munching on a red piece of kimchi. Heechul gritted his teeth as he overhead the same words as always. His girlfriend had a talent for sure... a talent at guilt-tripping Jungsoo. 

 

He peeked at Jungsoo, gripping his glass tighter at the sight of a tear slipping out.  _This sensitive man..._

 

It had been long enough of this mistreatment. He needed to let her go.

 

Heechul stormed up to Jungsoo, alcohol clouding his ability to be rational. He grabbed the phone from Jungsoo easily, bringing it up to his ear. 

 

“This is your boyfriend’s friend, and here’s what I have to say. You do this every time Jungsoo is out with us and I’m sick and tired of it! You accuse him of cheating, but why is it that I saw you at the park the other day holding hands with a random guy? So, on behalf of my dear friend Jungsoo, consider this relationship over!” 

 

He hung up the call, placing Jungsoo’s phone in his hand. “There.” He muttered, ignoring the guilt he felt deep in his gut. Jungsoo’s eyes were filled with tears, ready to spill out at any second. 

 

“Kim Heechul… what did you do?” He asked, voice quivering. 

 

“I did what I’ve been wanting to do for a long time. She was tearing you down!” Heechul could feel his words slurring at this point, the wine he downed earlier showing its effects at full form.

 

“You knew? You knew she was cheating on me?” He asked, and Heechul recoiled at how accusative he sounded. 

 

“Yeah… but now it’s over. I finished this for you.”

 

“We could have talked it over, you know? I’m not  _ you,  _ Heechul. If some minor inconvenience comes in the way of my relationship with someone, I talk it out with them.” He retorted, clenching his fists.

 

The indirect insult hurt Heechul more than it should have. He could feel Hyukjae tugging at his arm now. “ _ Minor  _ inconvenience ? Are you fucking kidding me, Jungsoo? This has been happening for the entirety of your relationship. She’s too possessive over you, she makes you unhappy, she’s been cheating on you… and you claim your sensitive ass can  _ ‘talk it out’ _ ?”

 

“That’s the difference between you and me, Heechul. When I date someone, I fall deep in love with them. They’re not my sex toy.”

 

Heechul’s eyes lingered on Jungsoo’s face, red blocking his vision. “She doesn’t love you anymore, Jungsoo! Get it in your damn head! You love her, but she doesn’t love you!”

 

“Who are you to say that? Kim Heechul? More like Mr. Asshole who can’t stay in a relationship for more than two weeks! Why should I be taking advice from someone like you?” Jungsoo yelled, so loud that the people around them had started to stare.

 

“Why are you acting like I’m the enemy? If you love her so much, then fine, go ahead and talk it out. Don’t come crying to me when she tells you to jump off a cliff and you follow!” 

 

Heechul could tell Jungsoo’s last nerve had snapped.

 

Jungsoo neared Heechul, grabbing his collar aggressively. Heechul gripped Jungsoo’s shirt as well, tugging at it. He felt Jungsoo’s cold fist come in contact with his soft cheek, the impact not hurting nearly as much as the betrayal he felt.

 

“Guys, stop! Cut it out!” Their friends yelled, trying to pull them apart. 

 

This was between them. Between Jungsoo and Heechul’s confusing feelings for his best friend. This was so much more than an ‘argument’.

 

Heechul got back up, and now, all he could see was red. Red glasses of soju and wine, red kimchi, red Hyukjae, red Shindong, red servers, red ceilings, red floors, and a very red Jungsoo. 

 

His cheeks felt warm as he pulled at Jungsoo’s shirt, accidentally ripping it apart. 

 

There he stood, heaving and puffing, anger bubbling up and spilling all over the place. He was so red, a shade of red Heechul had never imagined existed before. He was a shade of red that Heechul fell in love with.

 

He loved him, he really did.

 

Blood dripped from his face as he threw a sloppy punch at Jungsoo, which ended up hitting his hard rock abs. It hurt Heechul's fist, but he knew he hurt Jungsoo too from the grunting sounds he made. For some odd reason, he wasn’t happy at his victory.

 

“She doesn’t love you. You can find someone else who loves you more, Teukkie…” Heechul said, mouth full of blood. Jungsoo put his two hands around Heechul’s neck, but not tight enough to stop his breathing. 

 

“Who else will love me in this world?” Jungsoo replied, so earnestly that it made Heechul’s heart hurt. He realized why Jungsoo was so eager to make things work- because he was afraid no one else would love him.

 

_ Who wouldn’t love you, fool? _

 

“The one standing right in front of you.” Heechul said out loud, an answer to Jungsoo’s hypothetical question.

 

Jungsoo paused, letting his hands fall to his sides. Everyone around them gasped, but Heechul didn’t mind. It was about time he had come to terms with this weird jealousy of his. 

 

He didn’t know if it was his delusion, but he swore he saw Jungsoo’s cheeks turn a shade of red. Such a pretty shade of red.

 

Everything about Jungsoo was so pretty. His kindness, his smile, his perseverance, his strength. It all made Heechul feel so red.

 

Sadly, Heechul was too broken for such a pretty thing. 

 

He expected Jungsoo to choke him then and there, to cut off his cord connected to life and cease his breathing in this cruel world. Maybe then he would meet a Jungsoo in his next life, and things would go differently.

 

To his surprise, Heechul felt soft lips roughly collide with his mouth, and bloody hands caress his face. He could smell the blood, sweat, and tears exuding from Jungsoo’s shirtless body.

 

One thing was for sure-

 

Heechul had never felt so red.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i didn't edit this i hope it wasn't too bad


End file.
